1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developing developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information via an electrostatic charge image, such as an electrophotographic method, has been used in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image holding member (latent image forming process) through the use of charging and exposing processes, the electrostatic latent image is developed (developing process) by the use of an electrostatic charge image developing developer (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “developer”) containing an electrostatic charge image developing toner (hereinafter, also simply referred to as “toner”), and the developed image is visualized through the use of a transfer process and a fixing process. The developers used herein are classified into two-component developers including a toner and a carrier and single-component developers including only a magnetic toner or a nonmagnetic toner.
Regarding these toners, the improvement in toner performance has been studied by defining amounts of components contained in a toner surface layer part or in the toner.